A Complicated Love
by snarkyderp
Summary: Haruhi saw Kyoya looking affectionately at a picture.. Would Kyoya answer Haruhi's question on who's in the photo? Or will she fall in love with him before getting an answer? -somewhat OOC-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club! It belongs to it's rightful owner, who's not me, unfortunately.. ;_; All the characters belong to Bisco Hatori~

It was the usual happenings at the Host Club.

Girls were screaming over the public display of affection that the twins Hikaru and Kaoru were showing..

Girls were screaming over Tamaki because of his prince-like charms…

Girls were feeding Honey-sempai his usual amount of cake (which is.. unusual for other people) and Mori was there watching him silently..

And then there was Haruhi…

She, or in this club, she's technically a "he", since she broke that vase..

Girls were talking to her, but she seemed not to pay any attention to them, which is weird, since she usually is very attentive of her customers..

_I wonder what's on his mind right now?_, thought Haruhi.

Her gaze was on Kyoya, who doesn't seem to notice that Haruhi was looking at him.

She suddenly had an interest on Kyoya since that day..

_Flashback…_

_Haruhi went to the music room quite earlier than she expected…_

_She opened the door a little bit, and was about to enter when she noticed someone was already there._

_She saw Kyoya._

_He was looking at a picture with an affectionate gaze that Haruhi thought is he possessed by an evil demon or what? Since this isn't the Kyoya that she knows._

_Deciding to observe Kyoya for a few more moments, he saw him kiss the picture and then tuck it in his pocket._

_After that, Haruhi decided to enter the room._

"_Ano.. Ootori-sempai, I didn't mean to peek or to prod but may I ask.. Who's picture was that just now?" Haruhi, asked, direct to the point as always._

_Kyoya froze for a second, but he visibly relaxed.._

_Kyoya thought.. Drat, she saw me.. I have to make up an excuse or something_

"_Oh, why are you curious, Fujioka-san?" Kyoya asked, a smirk beginning to form on his lips._

_Haruhi, who was really curious on who Kyoya would look at so affectionately like that said, "I know it's none of my business, but.. I was merely curious and just want to know who Ootori-sempai would look at so affectionately."_

_Realizing what she had just said she blushed and muttered…_

"_It's not like I'm interested.."_

_Kyoya just smirked and said, "Well, if you really want to know the person that's on the photo is ---."_

_Before he could finish whatever was he was going to say Tamaki burst in from the door and rushed towards Kyoya._

"_Mother, what are you doing to my sweet, innocent daughter?!"_

_Kyoya just scoffed and brushed him off_

"_I'm not doing anything."_

_And he slunk of to another corner of the host club's room.._

_Haruhi, not noticing that Tamaki was already doting on her thought of endless possibilities on who could be on the picture.. _

_If only Suoh-sempai didn't appear.. Would I have known who was on that picture? Ootori-sempai looked serious when he was about to tell me… Haruhi thought.._

_-END of FLASHBACK-_

Before she knew it, the host club was closing..

She was about to go out of the door when suddenly someone touched her lightly on the shoulder.

"You know, during work hours you should focus on your work and don't let your eyes wander around." Said a voice in a amusing tone

Haruhi blushed and turned around..

"I'm sorry, senpai"

Kyoya smirked and said, "Just don't do that again, or I might charge you 1000 yen every time that you look at me during working hours."

One last pat on her shoulder and he went off first..

Haruhi though, _So he knew I was looking at him.._

And after that, she quickly went home too.

A/N: I'm sorry if Haruhi is very OOC or if Kyoya is so OOC, this is my second fanfic, and my first one's a one-shot.. So I'm sorry if this turned out badly.. ;_; I'm going to add the next chapter some time next week, since all my creativity is already drained.. ;_; Anyway if there are any mistakes PM me and I'll change them ASAP~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous anime & manga, Ouran High School Host Club~ Because if I did, I would surely pair up Haruhi with Kyoya instead of Tamaki~ Anyway, OHSHC belongs to Bisco Hatori!

A few weeks after that, everything was back to normal.

Well, not really everything.

Haruhi is always thinking of Kyoya, subconsciously.

It was a bit odd, since she never really thought of anyone, day and night, without the intention to think about them.

She caught herself again, thinking of Kyoya.

She sighed.

_Am I sick or something?_ She thought.

She was lying on her bed, since it's a Saturday, and they didn't have any classes.

*ring ring ring*

Her cell phone ringed, curious at who's calling at this time of day, she decided to answer.

"Hello, this is Haruhi speaking."

She heard a throaty laugh, and then the person spoke, "Haruhi, can you come to the commoner's mall with me today?"

_Rich bastard, that sound more like a command than a request_, she thought.

"Kyoya-sempai, I think I can come but, you could have had gone with Tamaki or one of the other host club members, you know.."

Kyoya said plainly, "I'd rather come with you then one of the other idiots in the club, well except for Honey and Mori.. But I contacted Honey, and they said they had training for today, and I wouldn't want to go to the commoner's mall with Tamaki, he'd be too excited and the twins are just despicable, so please, Haruhi, can you come with me?"

Haruhi giggled, and said, "Well, if you're fine with me then I'll come with you. It's quite odd that you've woke up early."

She furrowed her eyebrows and look at her clock, it read 7:30 AM..

Kyoya laughed it off and just said, "I had the urge to wake up early, today, anyway I'll pick you up at 9…. It's a date then?"

Haruhi blushed when Kyoya said the word "date", "Okay, sempai, bye"

Kyoya said, "Bye."

And he hang up..

Kyoya smirked and thought.. _Haruhi you will be mine_.

And he laughed merrily..

Haruhi was still thinking about what Kyoya meant by the word "date".

_No, no, no, he must have had said "date" by mistake, I mean, he can't really like me right? Kyoya Ootori, who's always after merits, liking a commoner like me? That's impossible! What will he get from me? No, I must have had heard wrong.. Yes, that's it. _

Haruhi smiled and went to the direction of the bathroom, so she can take a bath.

After about 30 minutes, she was through, wrapping a towel around herself she excitedly looked around in her closet, choosing carefully what she would wear for their little "date".

A/N: Yes, I choose a date in the mall~ :D What would happen? Er.. Yeah, I still don't know, since my creativity for the day is drained.. ;_; I'm writing Chapter 3 now, and maybe, just maybe, Haruhi would finally find out who the person in the picture is.. Anyway, please rate and review! I really want to hear from you, my dear readers~ (If there's any, anyway.. ;_;) If there's any mistake in grammar or anything, PM me and I'll change it as soon as possible! Thanks for listening to me babble! xD


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Mall_

Disclaimer: Nope, Ouran isn't mind it belongs to Bisco Hatori.. Because if it were mine, I would have had paired Haruhi with Kyoya and they would live happily every after~ lol XD

* * *

She finally picked out an outfit, a simple white sundress, and a matching pair of white ankle boots.

Finally, getting herself ready for the little date, she smeared some red lipstick on her lips, and wore hair extensions that her father, Ranka-san, bought for her. And for the finishing touch, she placed a white hairband on top of her head.

_I actually miss having long hair_, she thought to herself.

Making some final preparations, she looked at the clock, it was already 8:25 AM..

Grabbing a white shoulder bag on her the way, she ate breakfast with Ranka-san..

"My daughter's first date.. And with Kyoya too! I could die happily now" Ranka-san cried with joy and looked really happy.

"Otou-san we're just going to the mall.. I bet Kyoya wants to know if his family's products are bought by the commoners or something business-like like that.." Haruhi pointed out plainly.

"Ara, ara, you're so unromantic, my daughter.." Ranka said, and he chuckled.

"You never can be so sure." He said

_Hn.. But what I really want to know is who is that person on the photo…_ Haruhi thought..

*ding dong*

"I'll get it!", Ranka dashed for the door and opened it, revealing Kyoya, he was wearing a black shirt, and jeans, with Abercrombie sneakers..

He looks so casual, Haruhi thought…

"Ah, Kyoya, I heard that you asked my precious daughter out for a date." Ranka said giddily.

"Yes, I did, we're going to the mall, and after that we might even take a stroll in a park and maybe go eat dinner," He smiled.

"Oh, your so gentlemanly, Kyoya, I entrust my daughter to you," Ranka said.

Haruhi scowled and she finally interrupted their conversation.

"It's not like I'm getting married to him or anything, Otou-san, we're just going to the mall, you're overreacting." And with that, she pulled Kyoya out of their little apartment, and mumbled a small I'm going.

It was an awkward drive going to the mall and Haruhi tried to break the ice…

"Err.. So why do you suddenly want to go to the mall?"

Kyoya was busily typing on his laptop, he looked up at her and smiled.

"I just felt going there, why do you have any problem with that?"

"No. Not at all.."

It became silent again..

"So who's the person in the picture, senpai?"

Kyoya finally stopped typing and closed his laptop, he looked at her, well more like examined her really.

"Well.. For starter's the person's a she.. And I really like her, though I don't know how to express my feelings for her, she's very… dense, though that's a part of why I like her… She's intelligent and very cute… And one day, I hope to marry her and have kids… Though I don't think I would gain any merits if I married her.. Well, maybe I would."

Kyoya smiled.. A genuine smile…

Haruhi blushed… _That sounds like he's describing….. me.. No, impossible! But then he did say that he wouldn't gain any merits on marrying her… Then if he married me he wouldn't get any merits too, right? No, impossible!_

Haruhi tried to talk.. "I… Oh…. I.. See.."

Kyoya just smirked and looked out the window..

_I wonder if she finally realized that it's her… She can't be that dense right? _ Kyoya thought.

After a few minutes of silence they finally arrived in the mall..

* * *

A/N: Yey, another chapter is finished! Lol, I almost upload new chapters everyday~ xD Sorry, if I go from past to present tense, and vice versa but I'll try and fix it! . Anyway please review! Thanks for those who read this~

Vida Loca- thanks for reading this! Yes.. I think I have a problem with the past and present tense but I'm going to try and fix it! . Though it may take some time.. Thanks for reading! :D

cute18386- Sorry that I only upload short chapters! I can't seem to squeeze enough creativity from my brain to upload long chaps.! I promise that after this one I'll definitely try my best and upload longer chapters! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Anyway, this chapter is longer than the 2nd one~


	4. Chapter 4

How the hell did this happen? Haruhi thought..

Now they were here, in his house, with his maids choosing the "perfect" dress for her dinner with Kyoya.

_Flashback_

_Kyoya and Haruhi were walking around the mall.._

_*ring ring* Rang kyoya's phone._

_He frowned.._

"_Who the hell could it be" He thought, he excused himself, and answered the call.._

"_Yeah, this is Kyoya" _

"_Kyoya, this is your father, we were suppose to meet tonight, and I was just calling you to remind you."_

"_Oh.. I forgot about dinner tonight, Otou-san" _

"_How could you forget? That's unlike you.. Anyway, where are you?"_

_Kyoya glance over at Haruhi, she was staring at him with those big brown eyes of hers._

"_I'm with a friend right now"_

"_Well, bring this chap along then, _You peaked out my curiosity, I wonder what kind of person can interest my youngest son that that you, "hang out" with this person. I hope it's not another airhead like Tamaki. Anyway, you will definitely go to this event that I'm hosting tonight. I invited many prominent businessman, doctors and other important people from around Asia and the US, I want them to meet the best candidate for heir… You will have to wear formal wear, and hearing that stupid song over your end, I would think that your in the mall now, so, go home and change to something appropriate for the event."

His father coughed.

"And let that chap with you wear something appropriate too."

"_You want me to bring her along to dinner?"_

_Kyoya's frown deepened.._

"_Yes, bring that person along, _Wait… did you just say that the person is a she? Don't tell me that you like her or something. But I'm going to test her then.. If she's worthy to become an Ootori"

_And with Kyoya left dumbfounded the line went dead._

"_Goodbye, Otou-san" He muttered_

_Kyoya looked at Haruhi.._

"_Fujioka-san if it's not a big deal or anything, could you please come with me to a dinner that my father is going to host?" _

_Kyoya saw that she was kinda hesitant so he said, "I'd clear 20,000 yen from your debt if you do." _

'_This might be a good bargain.. I'll take it then.." Haruhi thought_

_She nodded and said, "Clear 21,5000 and it would be a close deal"_

_How about, "20,900?" asked Kyoya_

"_21,500 or it's a no deal" Haruhi said plainly, she just shrugged and smiled sweetly.._

_Kyoya grumbled something about Haruhi having a split personality.._

_He muttered, "Okay then"_

_And with that he escorted her out of the mall, and into the limousine that picked Haruhi up from her apartment.._

'_This car is so fancy……...' She thought.._

_She relaxed and looked at the ceiling of the car, there was a tinted window there, she thought how easy life was for these "rich bastards", while her and the other "commoners" have it hard._

_She closed her eyes and muttered, "I hope that someday I'll become successful so that otou-san would have a great life."_

_Unbeknownst, to her Kyoya was staring at her and he was examining the way her lips moved when she said it._

"_I wonder if I should comment or not, but I don't want to disturb her.. She looks so peaceful." _

_He grinned and stared at her beautiful, luscious lips._

_Then he saw that Haruhi was sleeping._

"_She looks so peaceful and beautiful" He thought.._

"_If only I could be together with her like this.. Just the two of us.. Forever and ever." Kyoya thought._

_Unconsciously, he was getting nearer and nearer to Haruhi, their hands brushed, he took Haruhi's hand and held on it._

"_She has such soft hands.." He thought._

_He, without thinking leant down towards Haruhi's lips, suddenly…... the door opened and the chauffeur was saying, "Master Kyoya we have finally arrived here in the man-" He stared at Kyoya, shock embedded on his face.._

_Kyoya blushed.. "Why do these things only happen to me?" He thought.._

_Many colorful words sprouted in his head, along with the lines of, "I should definitely fire this guy"_

_Haruhi woke up, she stretched her arms and yawned, she finally opened her eyes.. She looked surprised when she saw that she and Kyoya were face to face.._

"………………_...... What are you doing?" She said…… uncomfortably_

"_Er.. There was some dirt on your face I was going to get it for you." Kyoya said hastily, and brushed his hand against her face._

"_All gone." Kyoya smiled. _

"_Oh.. I thought you were…" Haruhi blushed and muttered, "Never mind"_

_And they both left the car.._

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

Argh, I should have had said he should minus 30,000 from my debt.. This is killing me!, she thought..

Maids were all over her, fitting her in frocks and dresses..

Some were doing her make-up while some were trying to find out what kind of shoes looks good on her..

Finally they decided on something! She thought, almost laughing out loud now, since she really wants to stop doing this now..

She was led to a huge mirror, she saw her reflection..

She gasped and gaped..

Is that….... person........ me?

She couldn't believe it, she twirled around and the person in the mirror twirled too, she waved, the person waved too.

Wow.. That IS me, she thought to herself.

She looked around the room, and saw that some of the maids were smiling at her, while some were giggling at her reaction.

She blushed.

"Eto.. It's because I've never seen myself.. so "cute" like this"

The maids began to laugh whole-heartedly..

"That's okay, sweetie, that's a normal reaction, now you look like a lovely angel." Said the maid (probably the head, Haruhi thought).

She blushed at the comment.

"Ano........... Arigatou!"

Suddenly, there was a knock and the door opened reveling Kyoya in a black suit and a white tie, he looked so elegant that Haruhi thought that he almost looked like a prince.

Kyoya's eyes widened in shock for a second or two, he saw Haruhi, she looked very.. beautiful, she was wearing a very pretty violet dress, and there was a huge ribbon near the back, she wore a matching purple hair band, with amethyst stones on it. And she had a ruby bracelet on.. Wearing high heeled shoes.. Which color is violet, but a paler violet than her dress. She looked perfect… That's the only word Kyoya could think of describing her…

"You.. look charming Haruhi" He said, he noted that his voice was kind of hoarse..

She blushed at the comment and at the fact that he didn't use –chan or his usual name for her, which is Fujioka-san..

"You too… Senpai"

And awkward silence passed..

Kyoya cleared his throat and said, "So.. are you done preparing? Want to go to the party now? It's held in the new hotel of the Ootori company, it's actually it's opening.. That's why Otou-san is going to celebrate it."

"I…. see… Anyway, I think I'm done, we can probably go now.." She said quietly..

"Okay" Kyoya offered his hand to Haruhi, Haruhi hesitated but held on his hand anyway.

The maids were watching this amusing scene.. They were almost in a trance.

"Have a safe trip, Master Kyoya" They said and bowed simultaneously.

When they saw that Kyoya and Haruhi was gone they all began to ask questions.

"Who is she?"

"Isn't she pretty?"

"I think Master Kyoya and her are perfect for each other"

"Does Master Kyoya like her?"

They gossiped about this for a few minutes…

The head maid had seen them and snapped, "Get back to work! And no gossiping!"

"Yes, Ma'am.. We're sorry. We were just curious about that girl.." they said

She chuckled, "Oh, hush, Master Kyoya seemed to like her.. And she seems to be a good child too.. I think she's perfect for him."

The maids all smiled.. simultaneously…

The head sweat dropped..

She muttered.. "They are starting to creep me out.."

She then left the room..

A/N: Yey! This is like my most longest chapter yet! :D I hope y'all enjoyed it and I can't upload for the next 2-3 days or so because of school! ;_; I hope that you're all contented with this one though~

Total of 8 pages~ XD Though the author's note is IN the eighth page.. So it's a total of 7… Yeah?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me.. It belongs to Bisco Hatori~

Chapter 5

* * *

The ride to the hotel was short, and the photo was mentioned by Haruhi again.

"Ne, senpai, can I borrow the photo that you were looking at 2 weeks ago?" Haruhi asked bluntly.

Kyoya looked at her for a few minutes and the he began to laugh.

"Maybe, you should have had asked who was on the photo instead of clearing up some of your debt." He said while raising an eyebrow.

_Stupid rich bastard.. But who could be in the photo? I'm dying of curiosity.. Maybe it's his girlfriend? Or his sister.. I heard from one of the maids that he has a older sister.. _Haruhi thought.

Kyoya looked at Haruhi, he was amused that while Haruhi was thinking, she was giving out cute facial expressions.

… _Haruhi looks so beautiful.. _He thought, he then smiled.

Haruhi noticed that Kyoya was looking at her.

_I feel nervous when he looks at me.. Argh, my stomach feels like there's butterflies in it!_ She thought.

"Ano.. Senpai, so is the person in the picture someone who regularly attends the Host Club?"

"Hn.. She is someone who attends the Host Club regularly, never did she not attend a session. And she's not a customer either"

"Oh…"

_Maybe he's referring to Renge-chan (A/N: Or "san" argh, I don't know..), though he can get merits when he marries her.. And she was once a customer, so it isn't her.. _Haruhi began to think up possible people who can be in that photo.

…_. Then the next one is Éclair… Though she's already Tamaki's fiancée so it's not possible.. Kyoya doesn't seem to like her when he's around her. (A/N: Let's just say that Éclair is there to guard her Tamaki and to say that Tamaki is hers.)…. Then that only leaves.. me.. Could it be that he's referring to me? No it's impossible.. Haha, who the hell am I kidding? _Haruhi thought.

She looked at Kyoya, he looked back with a questioning look.

"Er… Never mind." She said.

"Oh.. Alright…"

There was silence again.

Kyoya cleared his throat.

"So.. you can call me Kyoya you know.. Well if your comfortable on calling me by my first name.." Kyoya said.

Haruhi blushed…

"A-ano.. But wouldn't that be disrespectful of me? S-since your older than me and all.."

Kyoya just looked at her.

"No, it's okay, we're friends."

"Mkay.. Then you can call me Haruhi then.." Haruhi said

She blushed again.

"Ne, sen-, I mean Kyoya, I think I know who the person in the picture is."

"Oh, you do? Who is it then?"

"It couldn't be Renge-chan since if you marry her, than you will gain merits from her, and it couldn't be Éclair-san either, since I observed that you don't enjoy her company, and she looks as if she doesn't enjoy yours too. And there is also the fact that she is Tamaki-senpai's fiancée, and I don't think Kyoya is a fiancée-stealer.. So I guess that leaves me.."

She bluntly said that all, and now that she thought of what she said.. She began to blush again..

"Ah, Haruhi, I guess that you f-"

The door opened. And it was the same chauffeur.

"Master Ootori, we have finally arrived in our destination, The O Hotel (A/N: Haha, I'm bad with naming stuff… ;_;)."

_He really loves ruining moments like this, doesn't he? I really should ask for another driver.. _Kyoya thought.

Haruhi seemed to have forgot about their conversation, since she abruptly left the car, and was waiting for him outside.

Kyoya got out of the car, and he and Haruhi held hands..

Press people (A/N: The people who takes pictures, and some reporters, I think they are called PR people.. I'm not sure though) saw that it was Kyoya Ootori, the third son of the President of the Ootori company, and he was with a… beautiful girl..

Some photographers were already there, snapping pictures of the wonderful couple..

"Eto.. Kyoya.. why are they taking pictures?" Haruhi said, she was being blinded by the flashes of their camera.

"I guess it's because I am the son of the President of the company, and I'm here, holding hands with a beautiful girl." He whispered back to her.

She blushed.

"Anyway, just smiled, don't act too tense." Kyoya whispered again.

Reporters have finally crowded around the couple.

"So, Kyoya who is this beautiful lady here?"

"Where did you two meet?"

"Are you two already engaged?"

"What's your name, miss?"

And many questions where being thrown at Kyoya and Haruhi..

_This is insane!_ Haruhi thought.

Kyoya just smiled and looked at her, he whispered again, "I'll answer some of their questions and we'll proceed to the dining hall."

Kyoya finally looked at all the reporters and giving out a confident smile he began, "This is Fujioka Haruhi, and we met at school, and no, she isn't my girlfriend she's just a very close friend of mine, I decided to invite her to this event, so that my father can meet her, since he seems to be interested in her. Anyway, that is all, I believe that we can't stay here for long or else we'll be late for dinner."

With that he guided the speechless Haruhi, out of the crowds of reporter.

Finally, when they were inside, Haruhi seemed to finally regain her voice.

"Ano.. thank you, Kyoya-senpai." She said with a very small voice.

"Your welcome, Haruhi, you could just say my first name though, I wouldn't mind." He said.

There was a comfortable silence, while they were walking towards the dining hall, they were being guided to a table.

And coincidentally the table that they were being led to was where the Host Club members were sitting, Tamaki who was getting annoyed by the twins was seated beside his fiancée, Éclair, who was comforting Tamaki, and glaring at the girls who were kind of following Tamaki around. The twins was the cause of Tamaki's annoyance, and they were still annoying the hell out of him. Honey was laughing and eating cake, all the while chatting with Mori, while Renge, was busy with taking pictures of all of them.

Noticing a presence or two, Hikaru look back, his eyes widened, he thought, _Who is that person? And she's with Kyoya.._

He then notified his twin, Kaoru, and in turn Kaoru told Honey and then almost all of them knew that Kyoya and a mysterious, beautiful lady were walking towards their table.

All except Tamaki.

The two have finally reached the table, Kyoya smiled while the lady who was holding his hand smiled shyly as well.

"We're finally here. Sorry that it took us so long."

And they sat on their respective seats, which is Tamaki and Éclair, then Hikaru and Kaoru, Honey and Mori, Renge and finally, Kyoya and Haruhi.

Tamaki, not realizing that the beautiful girl was actually Haruhi, he gave her a rose and said, "This rose cannot compare to your beauty, but I'm going to give it to you anyway."

Flattered, she just said thank you. Though noticing that Éclair was giving her the evil eye, she said, "Ano.. senpai, it's just me Haruhi.."

The host club members all seemed shocked (except for Mori, who just raised an eyebrow), how can Haruhi, the simplest girl that they know, turn into such a beautiful lady?

"Ah, my daughter! You look so beautiful! Did Mommy dressed you up like this? Aww! You look so cuteeee!" Tamaki said, hugging Haruhi.

"Stop it, senpai." Haruhi said bluntly.

"Yeah, Tono, don't harass Haruhi," The twins said simultaneously.

"Or else, "Mommy", would get angry, at you." Kaoru add, snickering.

Tamaki pouted, "I'm not harassing my daughter! And why would Mommy be mad?"

Hikaru grinned idiotically, "Well.. Let me see… It's because Haruhi is.."

"Mommy's date for today." Kaoru finished for Hikaru.

"THAT ISN'T TRUE!!!" Tamaki said, and then he went to his corner of woe.

Kyoya, who finally cannot take the idiotism of Tamaki and the twins said firmly, "For your information, Haruhi and I are going to this event together because my father said so and there is no hidden meaning in it."

Kyoya looked at Haruhi, "Right Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded and said, "Kyoya's right.. We're just going here since he's father wanted to meet me and it's to clear up some of my debt too."

Honey noticed something different.. And he decided to voice this out.

"Ne, ne, Haruhi-chan, why aren't you calling Kyoya, sempai? And Kyoya-san why aren't you calling Haruhi "Fujioka-san" as you always do?"

"Ah," Mori said.

"Er.. Well.." Haruhi began..

Kyoya, seeing that Haruhi doesn't really know how to answer this said, "It's because, we've known each other for a year now, and we don't see the need anymore to address each other formally, right Haruhi?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Ah, there's my son!" A voice boomed from behind, it was Kyoya's father.

Kyoya abruptly stood up and said, "Otou-san"

"So who's the chap that you were with hours ago?" Asked his father, though this is kind of like the first time that his father had an interest to whom he was with.

"Ah.. yes, that would be Miss Fujioka, I asked her to come with me to the mall today."

Haruhi stood up and greeted Kyoya's father, shyly saying, "Good evening, Mr. Ootori," and she bowed, to show her respect.

Kyoya's father looked surprised that the "chap" was actually a "lady", but he quickly hid his surprise and smiled, he shook Haruhi's hand.

"A pleasure to meet you.. And I believe that you pique my son's interest? He wouldn't have gone out with another lady if he's not interested. " He laughed

"Though, I'm quite sure that I've already met you somewhere before.. Ah, was it at that school festival?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too.. Ano.. Yes, I think we've met before.. Me and Kyoya are just friends though."

"But you seem to be an interesting person, I believe that 3 year from now your going to be in college? What course are you planning to get?"

"I'm planning to study law in College.. Though it is costly, but I believe that when there's a will there's also a way, so I guess I have to work hard for tuition fees.. Or land a scholarship."

"Oh. Law, that is interesting. Why law though?"

"Well, I want to become a lawyer like my mother. Sadly, I don't remember much about her, since she passed away when I was younger.."

"Ah, that's very unpleasant. Anyway, it's nice to meet you, again, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi nodded and sat back down on her seat.

"I'll borrow Kyoya from you though."

Kyoya and his father walked around the hall, and his father spoke.

"She's interesting.. Though if I remember quite well, she is a commoner."

"Yes, she is a commoner father, though she's very intelligent."

"I've noticed that.." Kyoya's father looked at him and said, "If you can marry Fujioka-san… Then, it's decided that your going to be the successor to the Ootori business.. Even though she is a commoner, she is a very intelligent girl, and she's much better than some heiress around here," he chuckled and continued, "and your heirs would be intelligent as well."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.. _But with or without your approval Otou-san I was going to court her anyway_ he thought.

Kyoya chose his words carefully and said, "Okay father. Though I'm doing this since I genuinely like her."

Kyoya's father smiled, and they talked to important people and such, and finally Kyoya came back to where his friends and Haruhi were.

He sat down next to Haruhi.

"Your father seems to be quite.. nice."

"Hn…"

And the dinner went on…

* * *

A/N: Longest chap. yet! :D Sorry if it's not that well written though . I'm having major *cough*periodcramps*cough* and it frickin' hurts! So I wrote this as a distraction. Hope you like this chapter~ Oh, and I'm going to try to upload two chapters this weekend~

Ch3rryc0l4- I'm glad that you like the creepy maids from chapter 3~ Hope you continue reading my story!

Scherherazade- Hehe~ I'm happy that you enjoyed my story! xD I'm going to continue writing it this weekend, hopefully I'll upload 2 chapters


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. I merely enjoy writing a fanfic about it~

Chapter 6

* * *

Once the party was done, the host club members parted.

"But, I want to escort my precious daughteeeer!" Tamaki said, he was whining.

"Shut up" Eclair said, she whacked Tamaki on the head.

"Yes, my dear..." Tamaki said, though now, he was on the corner of shame or doom, or whatever-it's-called.

Hikaru and Kaoru were snickering, and pointing at him, saying, "Oh, your fiancee controls you now." and stuff like that.

Honey and Mori were long gone, they were called to a meeting by Honey's father.

Kyoya was getting pissed. He cleared his throat and said as loud as possible, "We're going."

He grabbed Haruhi's hand and left, the lobby.

THe was going to escort Haruhi, to her home, like the gentleman he is.

"So, what did your father think of me? Not like I'm interested or anything.." Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"Well he thought that you were a very interesting girl, and well a good influence to me." He said.

"Oh."

With that the ride was silent.

When they arrived to Haruhi's apartment, Kyoya then escorted her to the door. it was very rainy, and the radio said, there might be thunderstorms and such.

Haruhi smiled and said, "Sen-, I mean Kyoya, I had a lot of fun today."

Kyoya was about to answer, but then there was a faint sound of thunder, Haruhi jumped in fear and hugged Kyoya.

Kyoya was taken aback, though he finally remembered that Haruhi was scared of lightning/thunder sounds.

He whispered soothing words in her ear like, "It's okay, I'm here." And such, he was gently patting her back.

He noticed a letter underneath Haruhi's door. Curious, he let go of Haruhi, who's already calmed down a bit and grabbed the letter. And what's written on it surprised him.

_To my dearest daughter Haruhi,_

_I won't be going home today because of work~ Stay with Kyoya-kun and don't do anything bad alright~? _

_From, your father_

"Eto.. Haruhi.. do you have a key to your house?" Kyoya asked.

Haruhi shook her head from side to side.

"Why do you ask?"

_Oh, bloody hell, she has to stay with me then. Though this really isn't a bad idea. It's an opportunity even_. Kyoya thought, he inwardly smiled.

Without saying anything he handed over Ranka-san's letter and watched Haruhi's expression grow darker by the minute.

_That old man.. Oh, he will be so dead tomorrow_ Haruhi thought.

Haruhi was thinking of ways to torture her father when she heard the sound of thunder, she jumped and quickly hugged Kyoya again.

_This is so embarrassing! Why, oh why, do we had to have thunderstorms tonight, of all nights?! _Haruhi thought, she was hugging Kyoya fiercely, as though if she let go she would die.

Kyoya looked down at the figure hugging him, _she's so fragile, I promise to take care of you Haruhi, for as long as I live._ he thought.

He whispered to Haruhi, "Let's go home," and Kyoya held Haruhi's hands and they went to the car.

Inside the car, Haruhi was very flustered.

"Eto.. Thank you, Kyoya. I'm.. er, scared of thunder, I'm sorry that I acted like that." She blushed and looked down at her sandals, finding them suddenly interesting.

Kyoya just laughed and raised her chin up with his hand and said, "No need to be sorry, Haruhi. And your welcome."

He was leaning for a kiss, and their mouth were inches apart.

Finally, his lips reached hers.

_Haruhi's lips are very sweet and soft_, he thought.

Haruhi's eyes widened, but she closed her eyes again.

Kyoya broke apart the kiss, and just smiled.

Haruhi blushed beet red.

_Why did he do that?! Does that mean that he likes me? No.. Of course not! I mean, he was doing that to distract me from the sounds of thunder…. Right? Of course that's it! I am such an idiot thinking, that someone like Kyoya would like me._ Haruhi thought.

"A-ano, Kyoya why did you do that?" Haruhi asked, in a barely audible voice.

"It's because I l-"

The door was opened by the driver, ruining their moment. AGAIN.

Kyoya was glaring at the driver, though he seems not to notice it, and just said, "Master Kyoya, we have arrived."

_Of all the drivers that I could have had wound up with, why this one? _Kyoya thought irritatingly, many colorful words were swirling in his brain.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya, _he seems to be angry.._ she thought.

Then she heard thunder.

She yelped.

Kyoya seemed to have had got out of his trance, when he heard her.

He led her out of the car and, they went inside.

"So, Haruhi, do you want to drink something? Hot choco, coffee?" Kyoya asked.

_He seems to be genuinely worried about me,_ Haruhi thought

"I'll just have whatever you'd drink." She answered

She heard sounds of thunder, again.

She jumped, and held one of Kyoya's arms desperately.

Kyoya, seeming helpless to this situation, placed an arm around her shoulders, and tightly held her.

_Kyoya-sempai is so nice… _she thought.

Finally, arriving in the dining room, they sat together, a butler appeared and Kyoya said he wanted 2 hot choco, and a blanket.

A few minutes after requesting for these things, they have quickly appeared and the hot choco was given to them.

Kyoya stood up, and wrapped Haruhi with the blanket.

"I hope that hot chocolate is okay with you," he murmured.

Haruhi nodded.

They sat together in a comfortable silence.

After finishing their drinks, Kyoya led Haruhi to a room, which is a few doors away from his room.

"If you ever need anything, knock at my door, or ring a bell, a maid or butler would surely attend to your needs." He said.

And then he said goodbye and went to his respective room.

Entering her room, she was quite surprised.

_This is so… beautiful_ she thought.

Her bed was of the lightest blue, and it was made of the softest material.

She saw that someone prepared a change of clothes for her, maybe the maids that she has saw earlier.

_How kind of them, I should thank them._ She thought, while smiling.

Going inside her room's bathroom, she was in awe again.

There was a huge bath tub, she ran towards it, and someone also prepared a bath for her.

Seeing that no harm could be done, she took a bath.

_This is so soothing,_ she thought, while playing with the bubbles.

_Maybe I should just marry Kyoya or something, _she giggled at the thought.

But then realization hit her, "Wait, why was I thinking like that?" She said allowed.

She proceeded to leave the bathtub and dressed herself in the clothes prepared for her, which is a baby blue nightgown.

She plopped herself on the bed, she heard thunder noises again.

She hid herself under the covers and covered her ears.

_This is so scary!_ She thought, she tossed and turned on her bed, but she couldn't sleep.

Sitting up, she decided to go to Kyoya's room.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

No one answered. She opened the door wide enough to peek in and saw Kyoya sleeping peacefully.

_He looks like an angel when he's sleeping_ , she unconsciously thought.

Going nearer to him, she saw something that captured her eyes.

A photo.

_This must be the picture that he was keeping,_ she thought.

She looked at it, and was taken aback.

_But this is.. me!_ She thought.

_Does that mean he likes me, then? Like I like him? _She thought again.

She blushed and she heard thunder noises again.

_Oh, I'll just ask him tomorrow, but now I really need someone to comfort me._ Haruhi thought.

She lie down beside Kyoya hugging him.

She fell asleep after a few minutes, a small smile plastered on her face.

* * *

A/N: Yes, if this chapter didn't make any sense I'm terribly sorry! ;_; I'm still having my *cough*cramps*cough* and they still hurt. Hope y'all enjoy this chapter~

To JenovaJuice97: I'm glad that you enjoy my fic! And yes, I'm working on my future chapters, so they wouldn't be short~ I hope that you'll continue reading this story~

And thanks to the other peeps that reviewed chapter 5~ I really appreciate your reviews, they give me inspiration to write more~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Meh.. You know already that Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, right? RIGHT? L0L xD

* * *

Chapter 7

Morning wasn't really Kyoya's favorite time of day. He preferred noon or night. He hates mornings.

He opened an eye, he blinked and saw something unfamiliar in his arms.

He blinked, once, twice, and finally, he looked at the person again.

_Is this a dream? _He thought.

Haruhi was in his arms. Haruhi. He tried to remember what happened last night. If he was correct, he said something to Haruhi about, if she needs him she could go to his room, and then he slept after that.

He frowned and finally he thought of possibilities on why Haruhi was here, he came out with this: she likes him as well, she was scared of sleeping alone, or… she was scared of the thunderstorm last night. Of course it was the last one.

He smirked inwardly, _not for long_, he thought.

He was stroking Haruhi's hair, when he felt her move, she opened her eyes and looked up at him, at first she looked contented but then her eyes widen when she finally realized that it was Kyoya that she was looking up to.

_Why is he here?!_ Haruhi thought, she closed her eyes , willing Kyoya to disappear.

She remembered what happened last night (A/N: Hey it was nothing bad people, she just crawled in his bed! X3), _oh why did I have to do that?!_ She thought to herself.

She opened her eyes, and Kyoya was smirking.

"Hi?", she said uncertainly.

"Hi, Haruhi," he said calmly.

"So, what are you doing here?" he said, _I think he finds this amusing. Crazy rich bastard!_ She thought.

"I… kinda got scared of the thunder sounds yesterday.. And you said that if I need anything I could come here… So I.," she said.

"Oh, that makes sense," he said. _I was right. She did come here because she was scared._

Haruhi was feeling very uncomfortable, they were still hugging, since Kyoya still hasn't let go of her.

"Um.. Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, she was kind of nervous.

"Mm?"

"C-can you let go of me?"

"Sure."

Kyoya let go of her, and she stood up and bowed, "Sorry for bothering you," she muttered and quickly ran towards the door, she closed it with a soft thump.

Kyoya chuckled and said out loud, "Oh, Haruhi, you never cease to amaze me with your little antics, maybe that's why I like you very much." And he grinned

_BREAKFAST_

_I hope that I won't see Kyoya here.. What happened.. Argh, I feel so stupid.._ Haruhi thought.

_No calm down, I know he hates mornings, so he probably hates breakfast too.. Yes, that's right._

Haruhi calmed down, and she smiled to herself.

Reaching the dining room she opened the door, and peeked in.

_Oh no, he's here. _She thought, what rotten luck.

Kyoya was there, typing on his laptop as usual, and beside his laptop was food, some bacon and scrambled eggs with bread, once in a while, he grabs a bacon and munches on it.

_Kyoya looks so.. peaceful, if only he wasn't typing on his laptop,_ she giggled at the thought.

Kyoya heard the giggle, he looked at the direction of it.

He raised an eyebrow and said, "Haruhi, what are you doing there?"

Haruhi blushed, and she entered the room, "I.. was about to enter the room."

"Oh, then what's so funny?"

"Ah, I remembered a joke that Tamaki told me the other day, about a.. sheep and a cow."

Kyoya's eye twitched slightly when he heard Haruhi mentioning Tamaki's name.

"I.. see, well sit down"

Haruhi obediently sit down and she saw Kyoya rang a bell, and a maid enter with a tray of food, that's identical to Kyoya.

"Thanks for the food Kyoya, Itadakimasu."

Haruhi began to eat, she was taking a bite of her bacon when she saw Kyoya taking a glimpse at her.

Haruhi was astonished. "A-ano, Kyoya, why were you looking at me? Is there something on my face?"

"Actually there isn't I just enjoy looking at your face that's all"

_That was straight to the point_. Haruhi thought.

"Oh…" she quickly finished her food, Kyoya rang the bell again and the maid took away the tray that is now empty.

She didn't know what to say anymore. She fiddled with her pajama.

There was silence and the occasional sound of Kyoya typing on his laptop.

"So.. Kyoya, what are we going to do today?" She asked.

_I sound like a wife.. _She blushed, at the thought of her being the wife of Kyoya.

Kyoya stopped typing and looked at her, "Well, I'm willing to go to anywhere that you would want to go."

Haruhi thought of places that she hadn't yet gone too.

"We can go to Disneyland.. I've never been to Disneyland yet."

"That's an interesting choice" He chuckled.

She blushed, "I haven't went there yet, since otou-san was always out.. And when my friends invite me, I always end up sick.."

"Well, okay, let's go then." He said.

Haruhi went out of the room, she took a bath, brushed her teeth for the second time that day, and dressed in a simple white shirt, blue jeans, and rubber shoes.

Haruhi went out of the room and she bumped into Kyoya, who was about to go to the main hall, to wait for her, he was wearing simple clothes too, a black shirt and jeans.

"Aren't we lucky?" He said.

She just nodded and kept quiet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for updating latee! DX I was kinda disheartened to write this story, but after a few days, I finally have the inspiration to write again~ I hope you enjoy this chapter, though it's kinda shorter than the others. ;_; Thanks for all the reviews as well! xD


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nope, OHSHC isn't mine…

* * *

Chapter 8

_I should have had told him to drop me home … _Haruhi thought, she was already dreading the time that she would have to spend together with Kyoya in Disneyland.

_He's probably mad at me for taking away his precious time of work.._ Haruhi thought to herself, she was already clenching her fist.

Kyoya noticed this and he was quite intrigued, what could have had made Haruhi so silent? Usually she would strike up a conversation with him or something. This wasn't the Haruhi that he knows.

Deciding to get to the bottom of the point, he asked Haruhi, "Haruhi.. Why are you silent?"

Haruhi looked up as if a ghost or spirits strike up a conversation with her.

"I-It's nothing.. I was just.. Erm… Sorry that I told you to go to Disneyland instead of going back home.. I bet your really angry at me and you just don't want to show it." She said. Quite bluntly, Kyoya thought.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and looked at Haruhi as if she had gone mad.

Closing her eyes, and preparing for the worst to happen, she heard a amused laugh, she closed her eyes tightly this time, filing the laugh she had heard as an hallucination instead of what's really happening.

Kyoya hid a smile, he was enjoying the sight of Haruhi being scared, though, he doesn't want it to be that way forever. But you could say that he just wants to torture Haruhi. A bit.

Kyoya feigned being angry saying, "I'm bloody angry right now.. But I can't do anything can I?" And Haruhi opened up her eyes in horror, _Oh, no! I knew he was angry at me!_ Haruhi thought. Kyoya flashed her a demon-king like smile.

_What should I do? He's angry at me! Angry.._ Haruhi thought.

She bit back her lips, she was about to say something equally mean at him, when she realized at the last second that if she said what she was going to say, Kyoya would probably add more yen to her debt.

She couldn't look at Kyoya straight in the eye, she whispered "I'm sorry, senpai.. You can take me home now.. Making such a request was idiotic of me."

Kyoya felt guilty. Terribly guilty. _Why am I doing this to the person that I like? I must be going crazy… _He thought. _But I can't take back the words that I said right? So now I have to take her home.._

He pressed a button and the window-like thing between his driver and the passenger seat opened.

"What is it, young Master?"

"Let's go back to Ms. Fujioka's house."

"Okay, young Master"

Kyoya pressed another button and the thing that separates the driver and the passenger seat was placed again.

Kyoya heaved a sigh and looked back at Haruhi, who looked really sad, she was looking out the window.

"Haruhi…" he whispered.

Haruhi didn't seem to hear him or she was ignoring him, she continued to look out of the window, as if she was deep in thought.

Haruhi cellphone rang, she quickly took it out of it's place, her pockets.

She answered the phone, and it was Hikaru, a small smile crept on her face.

"Hello, Hikaru."

Kyoya noted that Haruhi didn't place any "-san" on Hikaru's name.

_He isn't planning anything is he?_ He thought to himself. _Because if he is planning to make a move on MY Haruhi, I will harm him.. Physically and mentally. _He began thinking of ways to torture Hikaru.

"Oh, Haruhi, I'm like in your house right now, and Ranka said you were out with the Demon Lord." Hikaru paused to pout.

Haruhi giggled and spoke to the phone," Yeah, Hikaru, I'm with Kyoya-sempai right now, but don't worry I'm still okay."

Kyoya, who was still thinking about ways to torture Hikaru froze. _Did Haruhi just say senpai right now? She called Hikaru without a "-san" and now I'm just a senpai?_ He sighed again

"Well, make sure you are, and your going home now right, right?"

"Yes, I am, why?"

"You and I will be going somewhere today, and you can't say no! Bye, Haruhi~" and the line went dead

"Bye.."

… _A date with Hikaru? _Haruhi thought.

Kyoya tried to not appear as angry as he really is as he asked, "So who called you Haruhi?" He said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hikaru.." She looked up and pouted. "He wanted to go out on a date with me and before I could say anything, he hanged up."

Kyoya wanted to smash Hikaru's head at this point, but he remained calm and thought out ways on how to stop Haruhi from going to a date with Hikaru.

"Hey.. Haruhi, don't you still want to go to Disneyland? With me, I mean, we're still on the way so it's not a problem, _really_."

Haruhi looked at Kyoya with a are-you-serious face.

"But you just said that you didn't want to go with me, senpai, so I can't force you to go with me, I'll just ask the others.. Well, not really.. since I would be pretty embarrassed if Tamaki-senpai comes with me.. He'll probably go crazy and all because of all the "commoner" stuff and such."

She giggled at the thought of Tamaki being his usual self, being an idiot, and getting too excited because of the littlest things.

Kyoya's eye twitched.

_Now she giggles after thinking about that idiotic Tamaki.. What next? I knew from the start that that idiot Tamaki and the other, Hikaru were my rivals.. But if she keeps on doing this I'll have a hundreds of rivals.. What if she comes to like that creepy guy, Nekozawa or something… Even Mori.. Everybody's a possibility. _He sighed. _Why did I fall in love with such a dense person? I could have had it easy if I just agreed to marry Renge.. And I'll probably have merits from that arranged marriage too.. But then.. I would have had marry for money not for love.. And knowing that the person that I like is within arm's reach… I can't just let her go so suddenly.. _He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed again. _Fine.. I'll still try my best then.. Haruhi might suddenly like me and all.._

Haruhi was looking at Kyoya, no, more like studying his facial expressions, she had never seen Kyoya so… stressed and troubled? Was it because of something that she had said?

_I don't think that I've done anything wrong to upset him to this extent.. I wonder if he's jealous or something? But why would he be jealous? Unless… He likes me? _She played with the idea inside her head. _But if he did, I would have had noticed that earlier, right? But people say I don't get what other people sends me sometimes… Maybe this is one of them…_

Haruhi, picking up the courage to speak, finally said, "Ne, Kyoya-senpai, is the woman on the picture me? I saw last night the picture, I think, and it was a picture of me… Working in the host club."

Kyoya looked at Haruhi as if he had seen a ghost, noticing his own reaction, he covered it up in a matter of seconds.

He gaily laugh and said, "Of course it's you.. Haruhi.. I've always loved you.. Well I still do up till now.. I guess you just hadn't realized it."

He shrugged.

Haruhi looked back at him. Stunned. _Did he just say that.. casually?_ She thought. That was something seriously and he said it as if it were nothing.

"……………………"

"So what do you say, Haruhi, want to go out with me and be the shadow princess of my life?" He said. Haruhi noted that there was something on his voice. Was it amusement? She's probably imagining it, she told herself.

_If he can say that casually.. Then maybe I can casually answer too.._

"Well.. I don't think I'm suited to be with Kyoya as much as he think that I'm suited to be his princess.. Since I don't think that the so-called shadow prince would get any merits if he turns this "commoner" into a shadow princess." She said with an innocent smile. "Don't you think so too, Kyoya?"

_She's playing tough, eh? But I'm tougher._

Kyoya scooted closer to Haruhi, they were close enough that their hands were intertwined with each other, courtesy of Kyoya of course.

"Well.. This prince doesn't care whether or not he gets something from liking this so called "commoner" ( At this Haruhi rolled her eyes), since in the near future, I wouldn't want to marry for merits, but for love." He moved closer to Haruhi that she was blushing many shades of red.

_It's hot…_

He kissed her on the forehead and with a smirk, added, "And I think that I would gain something from this girl than the other heiresses that is fawning around me, like someone to talk to not just about what they bought, what they did for the day and what clothes to wear in a certain gala or something. But about the world issues, poverty, overpopulation and stuff that most of the airhead heiresses don't care about."

He leaned closer and whispered something on her ear.

"Don't you think that's enough reason, princess?" He said seductively.

By now, Haruhi has lost her voice, because she was overly surprised. She just nodded.

"Well, then from now on you're my, Princess, and no one can every date you, except for me. Got that?" He smirked.

Haruhi nodded and said a small okay.

"But what about my date with.. Hikaru later this afternoon?" Haruhi said, she almost forgot all about Hikaru because of Kyoya's… kind-of confession to her.

Kyoya frowned..

"Your not going are you, Haruhi? We're already a couple. So that means no dating other guys… Well you could go I guess.. But I want to be present on this little date of yours with Hikaru."

_He sounds so possessive.. But I guess that's what it's like being in a relationship.. I'll let it pass this time.. By the next time he asks me like that again. I will seriously be pissed.. Rich bastard._

"O-" Before she could even say okay, Kyoya's mouth was on hers.

_She tastes so sweet.. Like strawberries.. But better.._

Haruhi's eyes widened. She didn't expect anything like this from Kyoya. He was romantic.. Just like some of the "princes" in shojo mangas she reads occasionally when she finds some loitering around the house.

Kyoya broke the kiss and smirked, "I love you, Haruhi."

Haruhi blushed, she didn't expect him to say something as embarrassing as that.. But she can see that he was expecting her to say that she loves her as well.

She stuttered.

"I-I L-l-loo-ve you too, Kyoya!"

Before Kyoya could react (with his usual smirk and a witty reply) the door of the car was opened. It was that driver, obviously.

If looks could kill the driver would have had been dead by now.. But he's lucky that looks couldn't kill.

"Master Ootori, we have finally arrived at the Fujioka residence." He bowed and held the door for them, oblivious of the glare that Kyoya was sending him.

_This guy is really annoying… I want to strangle him with all my might and then.._

Haruhi looked at him and said, "Kyoya.. don't you want to go down? Or are you going home to do some other stuff? Since I can't let Hikaru wait any longer. He'll probably cling on to me and be all pouty and all."

Kyoya thought of evil things again when he heard the name "Hikaru" uttered by his beloved shadow princess. He nodded and stood up and escorted her towards her house. He placed an arm around her shoulders. Being protective and possessive of her at the same time.

Haruhi felt uneasy. Though she liked the attention that Kyoya was giving to her. But too much attention from the one that you like is.. kind of annoying, she thought.

Before they even reached the place, the door burst open and Ranka was there, running as fast as he could, and hugged his daughter.

"Oh, my precious daughter! I'm sorry for leaving you all alone by yourself last night! I didn't know that I would have had the late shift, when the boss called! I promise that that would never happen again!"

He cried and cried, Haruhi was getting annoyed, seriously annoyed.

Ranka looked up at her and stopped hugging her a faint grin was plastered on his face.

"Oh? Kyoya hugging you? I hope nothing bad happened last night~" He said in a sing-song voice but then he looked stern. Very unlike the Ranka-san that Kyoya knew.

"No, I'm serious, did anything happen to MY daughter and you last night? If she becomes pregnant or something you have to take responsibility."

Kyoya was about to answer when he heard a laugh. It was very familiar. And it came from behind Ranka.

"Are you saying that Kyoya would touch Haruhi? Come ooon, he's like a total gentleman, and I for one wouldn't think that Haruhi's interested in a jerk like him." He snickered again looking from Haruhi to Kyoya.

His eye's widen.. _Wait… Haruhi and Kyoya.. What is Kyoya's arm doing around Haruhi's shoulders? He couldn't have had won her already, right? It's only been a day for christ's sake and now they're a couple?!_ His thoughts whirled and whirled and they all came back to one conclusion.

_They probably did IT._

He suddenly became very pale, all the life drained from his face.

_But how could he? That means she also likes him.. Since they did IT._

He looked at Haruhi and asked in a small voice, "Did you do it… with him?"

Haruhi looked blankly at Hikaru and said, quite bluntly, "Well.. I haven't really done "it" with him whatever "it" is, but I could describe all the things that me and Kyoya have done together while I was at his house. I took a bath, by myself of course, and tried to go to sleep, but there were thunderstorms and such, and as you all know by now, I'm scared of thunder and lightning, and well being the idiot that I am, I went to Kyoya's room and snuggled against him, and after a few minutes or so, I fell asleep. And we were supposed to go to Disneyland today but.. something happened that led to another thing and another.. And that's how Kyoya confessed to me. And now we're here… We're a… c-c-c-ou-ple."

Haruhi looked down and played with a strand of hair that was on her shirt. She finally grew her hair, she looked really cute, well so the boys had said. She was still working at the host club, but now she entertains both males and females. With Éclair and Renge of course.

Kyoya cleared his throat. He didn't expect her to be so.. honest.

"And basically that was how it went." He said.

Hikaru clenched his fist, but he grinned, as he has now noticed Haruhi's discomfort.

"Congratulations, Haruhi! Now you're the club's official shadow princess! I always wonder what kind of princess Kyoya would have.. But I'm really happy that the princess turned out to be you."

She just nodded.

Hikaru looked at his watch and frowned, "Ah, Tono's waiting for me in a café! I have to go now! See you guys later!" He ran as fast as he could, tears falling from his eyes.

He stopped in a little park, and sat on a bench. Watching children playing by the playground.

_I wish life was as easy as that…_

Back at the Fujioka residence…

_What's wrong with Hikaru? He's acting sort of weirdly today… _Haruhi thought, but she stopped thinking about it and went into her house, with Ranka. And Kyoya in tow.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, sorry for not updating for a long time now! ;_; I was busy with studies and all. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And sorry for making the characters OOC I really have a hard time with characterization, I don't even know why I try.. ;_; Anyway~ Byeeee! DX


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ouran isn't mine~

Chapter 9

* * *

Ranka and Kyoya were chatting, well mainly Ranka being the over-protective father.. Or mather or whatever.

Haruhi sighed, was Kyoya really enjoying this time with her dad? Even she was getting a little pissed.

She closed her eyes and thought of happy thoughts..

Just as she was in the part that she was whisked away by Kyoya to a far out paradise, she heard Kyoya "… righ, Haruhi?"

She looked at him curiously, she could see that he was a bit annoyed at her father, she smiled a bit. He looked at her as if to say, "Help me." Or something in that nature.

She just giggled, her father looked at her and frowned, he said, "Well, I think I've already talked enough with your Kyoya so I'm going to hand him back to you, now, now, you kids go have fun, eh?"

And after saying that Ranka-san stood up and looked at the two teenagers, and he smiled. Kyoya stood up shortly after and held out his hand for Haruhi, Haruhi took it and stood up, Ranka shooed them away and after they put on their shoes, they left, holding hands, Ranka smiled at them and called out, "You kids be careful okay! And Kyoya bring back my Haruhi before nine this evening!" and then he shut the door with a bang.

Haruhi looked really embarrassed, Kyoya just smirked, they went down and went in the waiting limo (A/N: Or car..)

-_Hikaru-_

Hikaru sighed.. It's almost 6 in the evening and he was still sitting here in a commoner's park. What he told Haruhi and Kyoya wasn't really a lie.. He did have to meet Tamaki at about 6:30.. Looking at his cellphone and seeing that it's already 6:10 he called his driver, who arrived 5 minutes after he called, he went in the car, and they went to the destination.

_-Arriving at the café-_

He slowly went out of the car.. _This is… This is.. I should tell Tono as well.._ Hikaru thought.

He saw Tamaki already there with his twin brother, Kaoru, Tamaki was flirting with the young waitress who was taking his and Kaoru's orders. He smiled a bit. _Same old, same old_. He thought to himself. He entered the café and sat down beside his twin.

"If I could stop time, I would freeze it at this very moment to preserve your smile." Said Tamaki to the waitress. The waitress giggled, but when she saw that the head waitress was looking at her, she scurried off.

"So what did you order for me? Since I can't order for myself, Tono scared away the waitress." Hikaru said.

"I ordered your favorite of course, milkshake with cake, anyway that's what this café serves only." Kaoru said to him.

Tamaki looked at the waitress' figure and frowns, but noticing Hikaru, he smiled and said, "So how was it? I heard you visited Haruhi?"

Hikaru looked down and frowned, a disgusted look plastered on his face, he clenched his fist as he told Tamaki and his brother, who was listening intently to him, "She's… she's with Kyoya right now.. They're a couple"

At this, Kaoru looks at his brother, he knows how much he cared for Haruhi, seeing as she is the first one to distinguish them alike, and to be the first one to "understand" them.

"Wait what, are you sure that you heard her right? Maybe your wrong, I mean daughter with mother?" Tamaki went to his gloom corner.

"I wished I heard it wrong.. But this is the truth.." Hikaru said, sorrow evident in his voice.

And then their order arrived

_-Back to Haruhi and Kyoya-_

_Hikaru acted kinda weird.._ Haruhi thought. She was in a car with Kyoya, who was looking outside and a frown was plastered on his face.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I was really busy, I got sick and then periodics came out! I hope you, readers understand! " Anyway, this is a short chapter but I promise that I'm going to write a longer one once my brain cells are rejuvenated (yes, last week was periodic week)! And yes, I'm working on my characterizations, so hopefully, Kyoya would act more in-character after this chapter! :D Sorry that this was such a short chapter though! " Anyway thanks to those who reviewed! You gave me inspiration to continue writing this story~ Anyway, Please read and review xD


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ouran isn't mine…. And it will never be~ XD

The car stopped abruptly, Haruhi was still thinking about Hikaru's weird actions moments ago, that when the car did stop she almost fell from her seat. Kyoya looked calm, hell, he looked as if the car didn't stop at all. He was still looking, no more like staring outside the window, the small frown still plastered on his face.

Haruhi frowned a bit at that. _How can he remain so calm?_, she thought.

The car started moving again, instead of asking Kyoya about what's on his mind, she looked outside and saw from the distance, Regal Mall, it was a mall for the rich and the famous, well that's what the reported in the tv feature said about that mall.

_Rich bastard, oh well.. I would have had prefer somewhere nearer my house, or somewhere cheaper…_ she sighed and rubbed her temple.

Kyoya seemed to finally break from his trance, since he looked at Haruhi with a are-you-okay look. Haruhi just looked back at him.

After a few moments of silence, Haruhi tried to break the ice.

"So… we're going to Regal right…?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya nodded in confirmation, and the ride was silent again.

Kyoya began to speak, "Well.. I'm going to have to increase your debt after dinner though.. Since the restaurant that we're going to be eating in is really high class and expensive." He smirked.

Haruhi looked a bit taken aback about this, _Well… even though we are a couple.. he still is the shadow king… so I should really have had seen this happening…_

Haruhi nodded and sighed out of defeat. _At least I can spend more time with him.. if that makes any sense…_

-They arrived in Regal Mall-

Haruhi sighed.. Traffic was bad… and they arrived in Regal at about 30 minutes.. The ride was a bit awkward, though the silence did kinda unnerved her. She was walking side by side with Kyoya, they weren't holding hands or anything, just… walking beside each other. You wouldn't really think that they were a couple, maybe just two friends out for lunch or something.

Haruhi was busy thinking about some random things when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said and bowed a bit. "Ah, Haruhi-san" said a familiar voice, it was Mori. "Ah, Haru-chaaaan!" said Honey, who was as energetic as always, he was still carrying his beloved bunny.

Haruhi smiled a bit, while Kyoya just frowned at this. Haruhi sees both of her sempais almost everyday, though they were already in college, and studying at a good university, they were always hanging around the host club.

Kyoya cleared his throat, and Haruhi looked at him. He began to speak, "Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, I feel so lucky bumping into you here, but we (at this he pulled Haruhi closer to him) have a dinner reservation at The Palace. He added this as an afterthought but he sounded really annoyed, "Though if you two would want, please come with us."

Honey's eyes lit up at this, not really detecting that Kyoya doesn't want them to come, he heartily agreed, "Oh, I heard that their cake there is heavenly! Thanks for inviting us, Kyoya~ Right, Mori?" Honey looked at Mori with bright eyes, though Mori detected that Kyoya doesn't really want them to come.

"Ah… But, Honey.. We still have training tomorrow.. Even though it's still early.. You should rest, right…?"

Though Honey wasn't really listening to him anymore, he was already hugging his bunny and kept on saying, more like singing really, "caramel cake, caramel cake~" over and over again, that people were beginning to look at him.

Kyoya was still frowning, though now he looks as if he wanted to break something…

_This is the worst timing yet… And I was looking forward to dinner… If only Honey was the only one who'd come with us, without Mori, I would be okay with it.. But.. I shouldn't be threatened by Mori now, should I? Me and Haruhi are already a couple, and I know that he wouldn't dare take away Haruhi from me now.. _

Kyoya believed that Mori seems to like Haruhi, in not just in a "sempai-kouhai" sense, but much more than that. Though he does think that there's only a 90-10 percent chance of this ever happening. Though he's just being cautious.

He shrugged, he then held Haruhi's hand and said, "Shall we go?" Haruhi blushed a bit, and nodded, he was leading the way, with Haruhi in tow with Mori and Honey not that far behind.

Finally arriving at the restaurant, the waiter led them to a secluded corner, where most people wouldn't see them, but they would see all the other people clearly.

Haruhi was seated next to Kyoya, and to Kyoya's dismay, Mori was seated on Haruhi's right-hand side. They ordered their food. Spicy curry for Kyoya, seafood pasta for Haruhi, since that's the closest thing that she could get to her favorite food, Steak for Mori, and cake for Honey, since he said that he didn't want to eat dinner but just dessert.

They were making some small talk, mostly Haruhi talking to Kyoya, and Kyoya nodding, but after a few minutes, Haruhi turned to Mori, and told him a joke, he laughed, which was unusual for him, but Kyoya noticed that Mori was a bit more lively when he was around Haruhi.

Honey was currently playing with his bunny, and drinking some water, finally their food arrived, and they all said "Itadakimasu" and began eating.

Haruhi eyed Mori's steak, it seemed delicious compared to hers. Though she wasn't complaining since the seafood pasta, was the cheapest thing in the menu.

She began eating slowly, and she looked at Mori's choice of food again. Mori caught her eye this time, and he looked at her. She blushed out of embarrassment, _Oh, this is so embarrassing now he'll think that I'm a glutton.._

Mori smiled at her and placed some meat on her plate, she muttered out a small thank you, and ate some, though she was really grateful.

_This tastes good, actually… Worth the price, I guess._ She smiled.

This exchange didn't go unnoticed by Kyoya, who was fuming in anger. _I knew it was a bad idea to offer them to go to dinner with us…_ Honey noticed this exchange as well, and smiled "Ah, Haru-chan! You should try a piece of my cake as well~ It is soooo yummy!" He said, Haruhi shook her head, and said thanks, but no thanks. Honey smiled, he was okay with it anyway, since that means more for him.

Kyoya stood up and said, "I'm going to the restroom.." and he left in a hurry. Honey also stood up, "Aha~ I'm going to the restroom as well~" and he went off and followed Kyoya to the bathroom.

_-Inside the restroom/bathroom-_

Honey saw Kyoya leaning against the sink, he was shaking in anger. Honey was a bit concerned about Kyoya and said, "Ne, Kyoya…"

Kyoya looked back at him, anger was evident in his eyes, though Honey thinks that he knows why Kyoya's angry..

"Are you jealous of Mori?" Kyoya looked at him and sighed, and turned away from Honey.

"You know… Mori wouldn't dare take Haru-chan away from you.. He knows how much you love Haru-chan, and how much Haru-chan loves you. So don't worry."

Kyoya didn't respond to Honey for a few moments but then he turned to him again, and said, "I'm fine.. I just need to rest for a while"

Honey looked at him dubiously, "Well, alright, I'll just keep you company then.." and then there inside the bathroom, they stood with an awkward silence shadowing them.

Author's Note: Another late update.. Anyway, I wrote this out of boredom since I don't have internet connection now.. I hope that you enjoyed reading my fanfic! Thank you for those who reviewed in the last chapter! X) Sorry for the rubbish names… ;-; Oh yes, please RXR


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ouran isn't mind, and after a million years, it still wouldn't be~ xD

Haruhi was comfortable around Mori, she always was since the first time she met him back when she was still a first-year student. His quiet aura made her feel relaxed and comfortable.

"Un… Haruhi if you'd like.. Let's order the steak again, and let's divide them into two.. For you and for me.." He looked at Haruhi, Haruhi was a bit embarrassed at this, _He thinks that I'm a glutton… But then again I am going to pay for dinner anyway.._ Haruhi sighed and smiled tiredly, "Oh, no thanks, Mori-sempai, I'm going to pay for dinner anyway, it'll only add to my already large debt.."

Mori raised an eyebrow, truthfully, he was a bit surprise, _Ah, so Kyoya hadn't changed at all…_

Mori looked at Haruhi and with a smile that he rarely shows to anyone, he said, "I'll pay for dinner.." Haruhi looked flustered, "Um… if that's okay with you.. But then.. Kyoya might get angry at me or something." She said.

"Don't worry… I'll tell Kyoya that I'm going to pay for dinner since we rarely eat dinner as a group, eh?" He smiled again. Haruhi finally smiled back, and they talk about random things.

_-Restroom-_

_You can do this… Haruhi loves you, not Mori… Just… Be confident, Haruhi is yours now, and forever will be._ Kyoya told himself repeatedly, after a few minutes, he gave a polite smile in Honey's direction and asked him, "Shall we go now?"

Honey nodded, and returned his smile, Kyoya went on first, and he followed, he was happy that Kyoya's finally okay.

He heard Haruhi's laughter, he instinctively looked at her face, she was delighted, she looked beautiful. His heart skipped a beat. But then he came back to earth.

He clenched his fist and looked really jealous now. _She's laughing… And she's with that guy…_

Kyoya thought about all the other host club as potential suitors for Haruhi. Though he narrowed it down to three: Tamaki, the stupid airhead, and"best friend", Hikaru, though he may seem oblivious to the feelings that he's feeling for Haruhi, and last but not least, Mori, the stoic guy.

He thought that if he didn't do anything sooner, then one of these three would probably beat him to it, that's why he asked Haruhi to be his girlfriend.

He took a few deep breaths, and finally calming down, he went to the table and sat down.

"So what are you guys talking about?" He asked Haruhi with feign interest.

Haruhi was giggling still, she stopped and there was still laughter evident in her eyes, she was oblivious that Kyoya is seething with anger.

"Oh, Mori just told me a joke. Kyoya, you probably wouldn't be interested anyway." And with that Haruhi drank some of her drink.

Kyoya's heart plummeted, _Well, she is right… I wouldn't have had laughed even if she told me._

Deciding to give up, he signaled the waiter, and asked for the receipt, the waiter shook his head and said, "Sir, your bills are already paid by this gentlemen." And he pointed to Mori.

Mori gave out a smile, a smile that he rarely shows to others, Honey was observing them all, he was really interested on what would happen next.

Kyoya gave out a calm smile back to Mori, he didn't feel like smiling, really, but what should he do? He doesn't want to show Mori that he's angry.

Because if he did that, that means Mori wins.

After a few minutes of idle chatter, Kyoya stood up and took Haruhi's hand, he looked at Mori then at Honeyy.

"We have to go.. I promised Ranka-san that I'll bring back Haruhi early today…" and without waiting for Honey or Mori to answer, he stormed off, Haruhi in tow.

Haruhi's wrist hurt. She frowned a bit, "Kyoya… you can let go.."

Kyoya didn't seem to hear her, and he tugged on her arm, and went faster. Haruhi was getting annoyed by Kyoya's behavior, though she can do nothing about it.

_He's getting too possessive. _She thought to herself, finally they stopped, they were in a garden, she looked around, no one's in there, but them.

She frowned a bit, _The rich people's mall are very weird, a garden…_ Kyoya turned to her, his head was bent low.

She raised an eyebrow, and then she heard him spoke, "Haruhi… please don't do that again.." She looked a bit confused, and wanting to know what she did wrong she asked him directly, "What did I do…?"

Kyoya looked up and stared at her in disbelief, _IS she that dense? Come on.. She's like a female version of.. of.. never mind_

He sighed a bit, he didn't know that he would have to explain this to her… He cleared his throat and said, "Never mind.. It's nothing important anyway."

"Oh.." Haruhi said, she didn't understand Kyoya these days, well it's not like she understood him when they weren't going out but he's being… unpredictable.

"Anyway… You escaped paying the dinner today… Lucky that Mori is there to save you eh?" Kyoya said, sarcasm was evident in his voice.

Haruhi doesn't seem to notice that he was sarcastic, "Yeah, good think Mori-senpai, was there, my debt is already big, I don't want to make it bigger," she said with a little shudder.

Kyoya gave a defeated sigh, and walked towards the door, going back to the mall. He looked back and smiled wearily at Haruhi.

"Let's go… Your father must be worried sick about you."

Haruhi nodded and went with him, silence engulfed them both

A/N: Another short chapter! Sorry, but I've been too busy these past few days, and I'm afraid I can't do long chapters "


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 of A Complicated Love

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine and will never be!

* * *

Kyoya hadn't called her all week, well this was to be expected, since he's busy and all, and Haruhi understood that…

Of course she did, she wasn't annoyed or anything, I mean, only clingy girlfriends would get annoyed by these things right, right?

Well, that's what she kept telling on herself anyway, she sensed that maybe Kyoya was angry at her or something.. But why would he be? That's where she's confused. Before they had the dinner with Mori and Honey-sempai, they were still doing okay… But afterwards… She gave out a sigh, thinking about these things made her head hurt.

Hikaru visited her alone yesterday, which was quite weird because usually, he'd be with Tamaki, or with the others. But mainly he would be with his twin, Kaoru.

Haruhi stood up, there was no time to waste idling around here, she can't do anything about it now….

So she went and cleaned around her room, which was already cleaned anyway, but hell, better be sure that every nook and cranny was clean. She went out and cleaned her small living room and stopped until everything was spotless, she saw that there was still some dishes left to be washed, so she washed them until they were all sparkling.

Once the task was done, she sighed, she didn't want to just stand here and, well, do nothing, so she got dressed and went out.

Walking to the supermarket was usually an easy task for Haruhi, though it was quite far, she always enjoyed the walk. Now she couldn't help but let her mind wander back to Kyoya and their last conversation, she missed him, that surprised her, usually.. well, usually she wouldn't feel this way for anyone, well, maybe except for her father, Ranka, but… this feeling for her senpai was different.

Finally arriving to the supermarket, she gave a little sigh, she was sighing too much these past few days. She looked up and saw Mori, goodness knows what's he's doing here… Or maybe Honey-senpai asked him to buy him some commoners cake or something?

She decided to approach her senpai, and with a smile, she said, "Isn't it such a coincidence, Mori-senpai? Seeing you here."

Mori was startled, but he abruptly relaxed, it wasn't really a coincidence, Honey made him come here for a reason. And for what.. Honey didn't really say anything to him, hell, the reason that Honey gave was too vague, if he remembered correctly, Honey said something about wanting to taste some commoners cake or something of that sort.

"Ah, yes, it is, Haruhi, and may I say that, that shirt looks cute on you," He said, shoot he was sleepy, and… he'll probably forget this all after waking up.

Haruhi tilted her head, was she hearing her senpai right, or was she going crazy? Mori-senpai usually doesn't act like this.. Well, except for that one rainy day, at the host club, where he called her "cute" and stuff, though if she recalled it… He was quite sleepy back then.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai.. But… After shopping, would you like to come for a visit at home? I could make some tea, and we could watch tv and all… Or study. I have a hard time dealing with one math problem and I'm sure that you could help me."

She didn't really see what was wrong with inviting her sempai to her home, though, if Kyoya knew about this, he'd probably be angered.

"Oh, sure, I'd be glad to help you, with any of your problems," and he winked.

Haruhi found this new Mori weird, well, it's nice that he was saying more things.. but.. this was just too weird.

After shopping, they went to Haruhi's home, Mori carrying Haruhi's shopping bags and stuff, they almost looked like a couple. Almost.

They entered Haruhi's home and there Mori sat on one of the seat, and Haruhi went to prepare some tea, after coming back with the tea and cups, they sat down together in silence.

Mori drank some tea, "It's good, Haruhi, maybe I should come by often…. With Honey of course," he smiled again.

Haruhi nodded, "Hai, sempai, I guess I'd enjoy your company and Honey's as well."

_Better than those devilish twins, or that airhead idiot, or… well.. If it was Kyoya I wouldn't mind, really…_

As if he read her mind he chuckled, "Ah… I guess your thinking about Kyoya again, ne?"

Haruhi blushed, she wanted to say no, but… she thought that she was already caught and that she shouldn't hide this from her sempai, who, she thinks, is trustable in things like these, and he'd probably wouldn't tell anyone about her secrets or anything…

She nodded and muttered, "Yeah… I… I kinda miss him.. We haven't talked in days, we haven't even seen each other… Summer is about to end, and so.. we'd be seeing each other in school, so.. I'm glad I guess, that summer is about to be over, but, I'm not quite finish with my assignments yet, and, and.." she kept on blabbering, until Mori put a hand on her lips to make her stop talking.

There was some kind of twinkle on Mori's eyes, he was enjoying this, Haruhi thought.

"Haruhi… Take things slow, ne? Kyoya is probably sad or something… Talk to him, and he'll probably tell you what's bothering him."

Haruhi nodded, her sempai really was trying to help her, now all she just had to do is follow his advice, Mori stood up and was going to go out and Haruhi took the lead and opened the front door for him, as Mori was turning around to say something to Haruhi, probably to add something, he felt dizzy, he was too sleepy, and he fell. On top of Haruhi.

Haruhi blinked. Mori was heavy, and her body couldn't take the weight of him, she tried to do something about him, but he wouldn't budge. He was asleep, he was snoring lightly.

_Mori-senpai was sleepy… He should have had told me that he was.. Now what should I do?_

Haruhi thought about it for a while, and seeing that she has no other choice, she called Kyoya, though she knew that she could have had called one of the others, it just wouldn't be right, since… Kyoya might get suspicious of them if he heard this bit of information from one of the host club members, and knowing that the others had a well, somewhat crazy, she couldn't risk it.

She fished around through her pocket, and thank goodness, that her cellphone is in there. Kyoya answered after the first ring, Haruhi gave a sigh of relief.

"Kyoya, I need your help, Mori-senpai, is here and we're in a difficult position, and.. I need your help," Haruhi said, she knows that maybe this would piss him off, but.. there's still a slim chance that he'll help her..

"Oh, really, now?" Kyoya answered. Unbelievable. But… Haruhi did sound sincere, and… she only tells the truth.

"Yeah, please Kyoya. You'll see what I mean once you get here," Haruhi said.

"Alright…" He hung up, and stood up, he wasn't really doing anything important anyway, because he was finished with all his work for the day.

* * *

Author's Note: I promise that I'm going to write another one after a few days! ." I'm just too tired right now.. -_-"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing but my own suckish plot and bad writing that is. ; n ;

* * *

Queenlizrule101: He, sorry for the most latest update ever! But at least it's a update, eh, eh?

Flamingbunnies: I thought so too, so yeah. I let her off. This time. C:

JenovaJuice97: Wah, I thought so too. But then again. A change in plot. Or something. Seriously, I'm such a bad writer D:

DarkRavie & fire dragonheart: Thanks for supporting me, and yes, interesting plot twist. Or something like that. Orz

Scherherazade: Yeah, he would, but then.. suddenly.. Well, read on to find out. C:

I've really been a bad writer, leaving you all like that. ; n ; But finally after almost 5 months I'm back. OTL Pleasedon'tkillme D8

* * *

Haruhi finally got off Mori before Kyoya arrived. Which was a good thing, really, because if Kyoya saw them in such a position, he'd probably be mad. Which isn't really a good thing at all. Haruhi didn't want Kyoya to be angry at her, much less after the Regal incident.

She helped the sleeping Mori slumped down on the table, and she gave a small grunt, truthfully this was like dragging a sack of potatoes. But she did it. And that's all that matters. She heard a faint knock. One. Two. And finally three. She bounded to the door and didn't look at the peephole anymore. It was obvious who the person outside was anyway.

It had got to be Kyoya.

Haruhi looked up, and saw Kyoya, smiling down at her. "So what seems to be the problem now?" he asked, that polite smile still on his face.

"I've took care of it myself, Kyoya, it's just a little trouble, you know, Mori being sleepy and all that." She said and smiled back.

"Ah.. I see, well glad that's over," Kyoya said, a little bit too icily, he bit his tongue, he wasn't jealous. Not at all. Or possessive. Damn it all.

"Yeah. Anyway, would you want to go inside and have a cup of tea?" she asked, well, it would be quite fun really, and it was the polite thing to do anyway.

Kyoya thought it over and this time, he smiled, a real smile, that Haruhi was taken aback for a while, she hadn't seen him smile like that for quite some time now that she almost forgot what his true smile looks like. That made her face turn crimson.

"W-well, please do come in." she said and took a step back, so that Kyoya could come in. Kyoya did as he was told and he left his shoes near the doorstep and changed them to some pink fluffy slippers, the only pair left, which made Haruhi chuckle. He frowned.

"What's wrong, Haruhi?" he asked, the frown getting deeper.

"It's nothing, Kyoya, anyway take a seat, take a seat," she said pointing to the kotatsu, where a snoring Mori was already seated. Kyoya nodded, and took a seat opposite to Mori.

"I'm going to get the tea ready. Do you want any biscuits?" she asked. "Well, I always wanted to experience commoner's rituals and all that," he said a bit sarcastically.

Haruhi didn't hear the sarcasm in his voice and just nodded, well, biscuits for him then. She prepared the stuff and all.

Kyoya studied Mori and frowned, surely Honey was worrying about him. He saw Mori stir, and then blinked, he rubbed his eyes, almost childishly and smiled at Kyoya.

"Ah." He said. Really, that didn't surprise Kyoya any longer, the older man was a man of few words.

Kyoya nodded to acknowledge what the other said and he was taken aback when Mori began speaking again. It's not like he was scared of him, no, more like surprised that the other could talk that long.

"Surprised to see me here, eh? Anyway.. don't make Haruhi feel bad any longer. We just bumped into each other over the supermarket and.. yeah," he said and shrugged, he just wanted the two to make up. Or well, act like as they did before.

Kyoya nodded slowly, and he was about to reply when suddenly, the door burst open.

"Ha-ru-hi!" said a sing-song voice that didn't belong to Tamaki but had the same happy tune to it.

Ranka.

When Ranka saw the two boys staring at him, he blushed and said, "Oh, am I that pretty~?" he asked.

Kyoya couldn't help but to chuckle softly. Really, Haruhi's father was as eccentric as any father could get, but that's what makes him different. Unique in a way.

Ranka put on his serious business face and sat down on the table, cue in Haruhi, who was done with the tea, she sat it down on the table, and sat down besides Kyoya.

"So, what brings you two here?" Ranka asked, first he looked at Mori and then he looked at Kyoya.

Before either of them could answer though, Ranka answered for them both.

"Kyaaa, are you here to battle for my cute daughter's love, well, are you?" He asked his eyes gleaming with hope, and amusement.

Haruhi's face turned into a really bright shade of red by now, and Kyoya looked at her very much amused.

Mori shook his head, and gave a small smile, he stood up, "Ah, it's nice to see you Ranka-san and Haruhi," he said, "But I have to go. Honey's waiting for me." And with that he made his sudden exit.

Ranka blinked. Well, that went well, didn't it. He leaned in on the table and asked Haruhi, "So what was he here for in the first place?"

Haruhi scowled and said, "We bumped into each other in the supermarket, dad, and well, I invited him for tea. Nothing's wrong with that. And well, Kyoya," she looked at Kyoya and smiled, "I called him asking for help, but then when he arrived, I didn't need it at all, so… I invited him for tea as well."

"Ah, I see," Ranka said and smiled, eyeing the couple and then he laughed, a happy one.

"So, Ranka-san, how are you?" asked Kyoya, who took a sip of his tea and smiled charmingly at Haruhi's father.

"Work has been such a pain!" he said and pouted, he took the cup that was meant for Mori and drank some, "But other than that, I've been fine. So how are you treating my cute daughter, eh?" he asked, looking at Kyoya with a don't-mess-with-my-daughter-or-you-mess-with-me-too look.

Kyoya smiled. "Me and Haruhi are fine, we've been going to dates once in a while. I suppose we're.. what do you call it? Going strong? Yes, that's the word. And.. I can already see my future ahead with her." He said and looked at Haruhi, she was blushing, her face a deep dark shade of red. He savored the moment. Kyoya doesn't see such a side of Haruhi anyway, and it would be a great blackmail, well teasing, material for later.

Ranka clasped both of his hands and smiled, "Well, that's great! I know I've said this so many times now, but, take care of my daughter, alright?"

Haruhi finally stood her ground and sighed, "Otou-san, can you stop prying at my relationship with Kyoya?" she asked, well, more like begged.

Ranka finally agreed and for the rest of the hour, they all talked about school, and mainly what course Kyoya was going to take, what Haruhi was going to take, and all that.

It was finally time for Kyoya to go, Ranka was already sleepy so he said goodbye to Kyoya and went to the bathroom. Haruhi accompanied Kyoya downstairs and she smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry for my father's rude behavior, he's just usually like that, you know, and.." before she could continue her little speech, Kyoya stoop down to her level, their nose almost touching.

"It's alright, Haruhi," he said and smiled, before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Haruhi stopped. Dumbfounded by Kyoya's sudden action. Kyoya laughed a little and waved goodbye, "See you tomorrow," before he went to his car.

Haruhi stood there like a idiot that she's slowly turning to since she'd been with Kyoya, she touched her lips again, and blushed.

"H-he kissed me," Haruhi said, to no one, no one besides herself that is. Unbeknownst to her, her father was watching them from upstairs, he had a grin on his face, though when Haruhi turned to go up, he disappeared and scampered off to place his futon and pretend to be asleep.

The rest of the night Haruhi, twisted and turned on her bed, touching her lips once in a while.

_It's normal, Haruhi, so stop dwelling on it and go back to your normal self, come on, don't let this affect you that much._

And with that thought, she finally was able to calm herself down and sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Please don't kill me for not updating the fic. Sooner! ; n ; I know I'm a horrible writer, but.. promise, I didn't really have the time to write this, well, up 'till now. School was a pain, so were periodics and all that. Anyway, it's summer so I'm going to update almost daily now. CB


End file.
